BITTER: The Love of Rick
by GlazedGonut
Summary: Mhara was a college student before her world was changed by an accident involving rick and Morty. Now she must choose and juggle two lives.
1. Chapter 1

Mhara Athenia couldn't get enough of school. She was at the top of her classes before she got bored. She wanted more and on that day it changed so quickly.

She was marching down the walkway from her uni dorm followed by her best friends Samantha and Jeanie. They were not expecting the flashing light and the green that stole Mhara for god knew how long.

She remembered the young boy, a freshman in high school probably. His stutter was endearing and he seemed kindly as compared to the rugged older man with wild but managed blue hair and olive skin. (AN: in my head cannon Rick is lantino but Spain Latino) his eyes were deep and captivating but he was cold. They were in a weird land with nothing but mirrors all around.

"Aaahh! No Morty, th-this is the mirror kingdom not the glass kingdom, God-"

"Excuse me"

They turned to look at me really fast. Their eyes got big and panicked.

"MORTY STOP DRAGGING GIRLS ON TRIPS"

"I DIDNT DO IT RICK"

Then a crack formed in the bottom mirror and I saw them scared and the older man Rick shot a portal out of a gun and jumped in grabbing my hand and Mortys and my hand felt like it was on fire. Not because of the strange yet good way the portal felt but his hand...Rick's...this is weird, I have to stop. Even as we streak across weird places j dont understand.

Nothing was going to be the same again.

My world was gone.

No more just being a regular girl wearing my black and red Tripp pants and black punk anarchy shirt and combat boots not in a neo Nazis way but in a punk way there's a difference I can explain if you want.

No more just going to concerts and getting high with friends.

To be Continue


	2. Chapter 2, Halloween Episode

**not good Christian content lol scary episode away!**

Back in my old life I tapped my long black fingernails with the skull emoji on them on the desk as I stared at the clock over the professors head. The professor was a small stocky guy who was sweaty all the time. He was doing the introduction for the course. History of Literature Arts. Yep. One of those nerds.

It was also the last class of the day and j really wanted to go. It was just going to be stuff we already know, why waste the time?

I looked at my phone and it was my best friend in a group chat. She was talking about a party she was going to. Nobody except Donna and I caved to her. She was already making plans for us

It would be nice to go out with them.

 _besides, Drake Carson will be there!_

My face got warm and red went to my cheeks.

It was no secret I've been in love with Drake since I met him last semester. He was nice friendly, fun and caring.

The bell went off and we all got up and I headed straight to my dorm. We would all meet up there at the party. I decided to wear torn up black fishnets under separate black combat boots with studs all over. Then I put on black jeans shorts and a tank top that had a giant heart inside a pentagram. I put on black lipstick and gray eye shadow to bring out my baby blue eyes and I pulled my Flaxen

gold hair back into a messy bun. I put on eye liner with cool cat eye designs and took one more look at my hour Glass body. Then I was out. I found Donna, a cute nerdy black girl she loves comics and wore a Wonderwoman tee and jeans, Jeanie, my favorite italian girl ever, and Samantha, the sweetest lesbian ever who I would marry if I were gay.

We got into the dorm where it happening. Guys leered at us and tried to touch us but we kept going untill we got to the beer. We started drinking and next thing I knew we were dancing and none other than Drake Carson was pulling me to him on the dance floor. I saw Samantha doing a thumbs up. Then someone broke in and whisked me away. I heard Drake say "hey!" But he kept pulling me to a quieter place. Rick had gone into a younger form of himself like he usually does when he has to be in my school and around public with me. I couldn't help but notice his strong jaw line and the way his teal hair fell over his eyes that seemed shrouded in mystery and wounded heart. I was in the closest and Rick was blabbering about this dimension he needs help in.

"Y-youre one of those literary dorks or whatever." Then he took a drink of his flask.

"Vampires?"

"Yes vampires. A vampire Lord has Morty stuck in a puzzle and I need your book nerd smarts!"

"But Drake-"

"Is a pompous asshole you'll see in time let's go!"

Then he pulled me down into a portal and we were in a gothic style castle in front of a death table full of humans being eaten by vampires. The Lord was there I could tell by the clothes. They all stared at me.

"Why have you brought me a sea goddess?"

"More like-"

I glared and he stopped and smirked. I saw them looking at my fishnet legs. But also other things. I shuddered. Disgusting pigs.

"Where's Morty?"

The Lord smiled and put out his hand. We saw him stuck in a maze where a vampire that has the cannibal disease amongst their people is slowly let off a chain. He has to answer riddles and fight through strange obstacles to get out in time.

"They tricked him with the vampire babes. It's always the babes." He burped.

I sighed and jumped in with him.

I smiled to reassure him.

"Two deaths for the price of one! I hope he leaves scraps!" The Lord giggled. His fat rolls on his chin swaying with his golden hair and skin old and orange from blood.

I pulled him through the biting bushes through their secret passages and tell the jokes and answers to the doors. We got to the end gate with relief when the walls closed around us. Then we heard the snap of chains and the vampire barreling at us. It scratched at the wall and screamed and we screamed too.

"Let them go, you prick!" Rick yelled.

"You have no idea how long we have waited for people with such uniqueness as these two. I would keep one.

"WHAT?!"we all said.

"Morty would be my heir. Raised a vampire. And Mhara here would be my queen. Avalonia Mhara the first. I like the ring of it."

I shuddered.

",NEVER!"

"I'm afraid I've already made up my mind."

I let a tear fall down my cheek and Pat Morty before saying "take me and let them go peacefully...'

The Lord squeled in delight. I was yanked away to some gothic styled bedroom. I sat on the bed and could hear Rick and Morty being forced to leave. I shut my eyes tight when the doors to the room opened and he walked in...

Tune in later!


	3. Chapter 3 part 2?

I spent days plotting my escape while they made preparations to turn me. And for a wedding. They asked what I would like but I was quiet and they left me alone. I wouldn't talk to any of them. They would get suspicious. I had managed to make weapons and memorized exits by now. The day of the wedding seemed a fitting day to really give them the middle finger. The hall was filled with black and blood red roses and dark foods filled with blood and humans on tables far off. For what I can assume is for me. The ugly vampire king waited for me with a sharp grin. I was in a ash gray and black corset style dress with pointed shoes and skull jewels in my hair and on my arms and fingers were dark gems. Maybe I would have felt like a gothic princess with my beautiful and dark eyeshadow, eyeliner designs drawn on my face and dark pointed nails and pale foundation and the black lipstick they finished my face with. But I felt like a prisoner. But not for long. In my long complicated braid I had some weapons hidden. And all across my body. I was ready to strike.

I got to the dark stone altar when the gruesome gory stained glass shattered and in rolled Rick. He hit a button in his jacket and the sun fell in harsh and burning and they all lit aflame and I laughed and spun around and Rick ran to me, spun me and laughed with me.

"I was going to get it myself!"

He rolled his eyes and pulled me out and we flew off.

I looked at his younger self's face.

"Thank you."

Suddenly the flashes of those blood suckers came back and I shivered.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

He said in a surprising moment of concern.

"I'll be ok. It's just...I don't know if I would have been able to execute my plan...I was scared for a moment."

He shook his head.

"Don't be an idiot you're smart. You're sharp and witty and damn quick. Don't think I'm being nice I just hate it when smart people pretend to be stupid."

I couldn't hide my blush.

I followed him through the portal.

"Here we are. Your room."

I felt safer here with my books and posters and bed.

"It's great to be back. I need Samantha here asap."

Then there was a knock on the door. I shushed Rick and went to it and cracked it open.

Then I pulled it open wider.

"Drake!"

"Hi, uh Mhara, am I interrupting something?"

I looked to see him staring right at Rick who was glaring.

"I can come back if you're busy..."

"No I was leaving." Rick pushed out and knocked into Drake.

"Fucker!" Drake hissed as he went by.

"Whatever, Chimp."

He looked at me again with his lovely green eyes.

"Boyfriend?"

I shook my head hard.

"A...friend. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Long story. Anyway hi!"

"Hi. So let's start over." He let out a cute laugh sigh. He had cute freckles and a strong jaw. It was so fucking sweet.

"Hi Drake" I laughed starting over.

"Hi Mhara, I wanted to see what you were up to."

"Oh yeah?" My heart fluttered around .

"I wanted to see if you could go somewhere with me tomorrow night. Maybe a movie. Maybe you have a favorite restaurant in town."

"Well." I couldn't speak. Then I tried again. "I would have to say I'll be free."

Drake smiled and we talked about the time and other stuff. We exchanged numbers and said bye. Then I shut the door and blew up my friends phones.

 **thats the happy ending to the Halloween Episode but there will be more!**


	4. Chapter 4,

**my little sister Rikki said my character might be a Mary Sue so I should add a flaw and I have to agree so this one might be cringe dorryyy~**

I was in advanced physics class with Jeanie when the door opened and in rolled my sister!

"Kira?" I asked. "what are you doing here?"

"I transferred."

The professor Dr. Camp looked at his papers.

"Yep. She's here. I wasn't aware you were related. Alright ladies and gentlemen let's get started."

Dr. Camp was a cool older man with salt and pepper hair and stubble. He had a clean and handsome look to him. But I only had eyes for Drake. I could hardly wait.

Kira sat beside me and pushed her bright red hair behind her ears showing off her industrial bars and her nose septum. I rolled my eyes. She looks like me but younger looking and pale and way more scene than me. She liked to show off but I loved her, that rebel.

"Is it me or are there lots of girls in this class for a reason?"

"What?"

"All this moisture. He's hot and eye candy if you like older guys."

I cringed.

"What?" Kira was leaning back in her chair but now she was on all fours and staring at me intently.

"Nothing..."

"What did I say? Why..." Then she grinned.

My eyes widened.

"Really? Come on. Say it. Whisper it to me."

"No! Pay attention to the lesson."

"Fuck that pay attention to the moisture in the air."

I gritted my teeth.

"Of all the things. Wow." She giggled.

"Ahem!" Dr. Camp said.

We shut up and looked forward. I felt all the eyes on me. I blushed hard and looked down at . I felt Dr. Camps eyes on me. Then I bit my lip and thought of Drake.

 **sorry this is short i couldn't think of anything haha this was a filler episode wuba Luba you know the rest~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Look up hot young Rick Sanchez and that is what he looks like lol he's not a creepy old guy in** college as if

I decided I would put red in my hair.

I chose a cute Lacey black and white gothic Lolita dress. I put on lip gloss and dark eye shadow, cat eye liner on point and mascara. He picked me up in his blue Civic and we drove to a nice restaurant near by. It was an Italian place named GioRio. We were seated and talking about school and life. He had such pretty eyes, I could tell I'd love to look at them forever.

Then a second person slid into a seat next to me at. I glared. Rick.

"Are you her brother?" Drake demanded.

"No, I'm better than that."

"I'm sorry?"

Rick leaned in to lock eyes with Drake before pulling me away. I looked back to Drake and made a face like "sorry, I'll try to get away".

"I need you to-to go with me t-to-" he burped as he pulled us outside behind the restaurant.

"Rick, wait, I'm at work date."

"With a loser."

I stared at him agap. He had on a dark tee shirt with the Anarchy symbol on it and dark jeans and boots. His hair fell over his eyes.

"Fuck you, why are you acting like a this?!" I grumbled. Then his hands were on my marble white skin as he pulled me close against his chest.

"That Vampire...the way he treated you..."

He paused to look at me.

"Rick..."

Then he went rigid and pulled away fast. I gasped at the loss of his touch.

"I won't meddle in your date." Then he turned sadly to walk off. My heart screamed in my chest.

I went back into the restaurant and Drake was waiting at the table still.

"I am so sorry!" I said to him.

"So...you're sure..."

"I'm super sure." I touched Drake's hand.

He smiled at me and the night was all laughs and story telling. He took me home and I stood in front of him by my door. He touched my hand and held it before kissing me quickly and leaving after saying good bye. I smiled stupidly as I went to get into my PJs and think about tonight.

But now I couldn't escape the thought of Rick's arms. Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Kira watched me from the door with my friends. They were both dressed in super cute nu goth clothes. Donna, Samantha, and Jeanie. Donna wore a cute black skirt and a red v neck shirt. She put red in her hair. Kira and Jeanie, who is closer to Kira's age, got matching blue streeks in their hair and Jeanie wore a black sun dress and Kira wore a white one. Samantha wore her The Cure t shirt and dark jeans and boots with black lipstick and eye liner and gold hoop earrings. I rolled over in my bed.

I told them why I was so upset and confused.

"Road trip."

I looked at her confused.

"Fall break is starting tomorrow. I have that suv, you do the math, baby." Kira said.

"I...I didn't..."

"Know you were going!" They started packing my bags and picking my clothes. They got me into a corset dress with a black top corset part and dark blood red skirt and mesh leggings that went down into dark, shiny black boots. I did my own make up and added a black jacket and silver earrings. My lips were dark red and my eye lids dark. Maybe I was being angsty but I don't care. Why should I?

"One more thing..."

"I don't like that look, Sam."

She then proceeded to take out black hair dye from her bag.

I had to admit I kind of liked it. We got to the van and we were off. We decided to head to the coast for a while. I needed sun. I was cold inside and worried.

I liked Rick even before this, how did I not see it? Poor Drake...I like him too.

Fuck.

I need sun.

"I promise it'll look good. If not you can dye my hair whatever color you want!"

I smirked.

"Fine. Let's try it."


	7. Chapter 7

**ur the one making the choice to be a dick anon**

I was on the beach in a black bikini top and bathing skirt with black bottoms so you couldn't see up my skirt. The sun felt warm against my skin and I tried my hardest to let it in my heart. It kind of helped untill my friends called for me and I looked up at them. They were running to me.

"Hey what do you want from the food stand?"

"Do they have nachos? I want that."

"On it!" And they ran off. I looked back at the beautiful Sapphire ocean. Next thing I know I'm engulfed in a whirlwind vortex of green and fell screaming into the fountain of a mall.

"What in the-"

"Careful!"

Rick ran out to help me.

"Morty is in school and has to 'study or he'll have to retake the whole grade' or something stupid schools have constructed to make themselves feel better about free slave labor. "

"Why am I -" I looked around. Aliens! A space mall!

"You're at Zexia 57 Grande Mall, giiirl!"

He pulled me out.

"What about-"

Then he shook his head and said "nobody here have the same gender roles or views on sexuality. Some of them don't even have sex." I looked around at the strange colors and shapes of the people who didn't seem to care about my outfit.

"I was at the beach!"

"Now you're here! I'll send you back, calm down."

I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my hand and I felt ripples up my arm. Fuck.

We went to different stores and got some weird almost pizza-like thing at what I assume was a food vendor.

I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. I had fun and we laughed and talked and hung out. When it was time to go home he stopped me at a corner of the mall where I could slip into a portal unseen. He grabbed my hand again and pushed something into my hand. Then I was through the portal as his longing eyes burned into me. I was on the beach again and opened my hand slowly. A rare Gallifreyan (AN: dR WHO, BITCHEEESSS HAHA) Kerite Necklace. Its a stone that is a swirling color of purple and indigo and it is said to protect lovers.

I shivered despite the warm. Then I was bombarded with nachos as the pain set in.


	8. Chapter 8, Thanksgiving Episode

**ok I better hear from people who are nice if I'm going to continue my isn't emo you've obvious ly not been reading. There's so much to the relationship and it's not pedophilia because Rick is Young Rick which is now about college aged. Tumblr got mad at me for this, I don't need you now. Ok? O**

 **k**

 **.**

when Kira and the rest of us got back to the dorms we parted ways to go to our families. Kira and I got home just in time for the Thanksgiving dinner party the neighborhood had. I didn't like Thanksgiving but I loved this cute party every year. Mom hugged use immediately.

"Welcome home, babies, come sit in the house before you party."

Then she ushered us into our cute modern house that was two stories. We got inside and I could still hear the light music from outside. It was a mix of "family friendly" pop music playing among the tables of food as well as streamers that were brown and gold and decorations like turkeys and pilgrims. Kira and me put our stuff away in our rooms. My sister had a more Japanese theme going on where mine is more of a dark woodsy thing with trees and night seances on the dark blue walls and I had some posters and old pictures. I missed my big old dark purple bed and walk in closet things are so cramped in dorms. I got up when Kira knocked on the door and we went downstairs and to the couch with Mom while Dad was in the kitchen talking to someone. I peeked in to see Dylan! And old childhood friend of mine. He had shaggy strawberry blonde hair and freckles. He wore green glasses and kind of geeky clothes. Kira blushed and looked away from him when I looked back. I smiled. This has been going on forever. She doesn't want to admit it but she doesnt know he'd be stupid not to have her. She's awesome. Dylan and dad came out to us and Kira and Dylan shyly exchanged hellos.

"Kira! Dylan! Let's go dance before the meal starts!" I had a plan.

My sister and Dylan followed me out to the music and I twirled around. Kira giggled and danced along. I grabbed Dylan's arm and pulled him in to our dancing and soon the two were dancing without even thinking about it! I was proud of my work.

Then someone touched my shoulder and I spun around to see the face of _oh my god._

"Drake?"

He grinned at me.

"I thought it was you. I have some family here, I guess you do too?"

I nodded vigirously.

"Can I have a dance?" He held out his hand and I blushed. I was wearing my favorite dark blue and black dress with my hair up in a crown braid, Sapphire earrings and necklace and black flats and he wore a nice blue dress shirt and black slacks. He looked adorable and I was embarrassed for him to see me so dressed up like this.

I put my hand on his and we were off to the dances. He spun me around and did a funny body wiggle with my hands and I giggled. Kira appeared and made a kissy face behind his back and I rolled my eyes. Then my mom and dad came out with the turkey and it was time for us to all go eat.

We all sat down and ate and drank together and all talked. It was always a great time when our neighbors threw parties. I brushed with Drake's when we both reached for the same food and I blushed and looked away. Damn it.

When we all got our fill of food we got your to dance some more. Drake took the initiative to take the lead to dance. He held my hands and twirled me around. Then he held me close to his chest and we swayed.

I blushed so hard. Then he smiled down at me and I smiled back. He was so sweet. Then I remembered Rick and the necklace he gave me.

Damn.

Why did I have to find two great guys? I wish I didn't have to choose but it's really shitty to lead on two people.

I tried not to think about it now and let myself get lost in our dance as the night creeped in and everyone cleared out. Drake walked me to my door and kissed my forehead before walking off. I touched where his lips were and I watched him go.

 **happy early Thanksgiving!**


	9. Chapter 9

**thank you Briar 4 for your nice words. It's nice to see other mature people in the world.**

I saw it in a dream. I have had dreams of the future since I was a kid. Nobody believes me but it happens. I dreamt of meeting Drake. And I dreamt of this day.

This day was a black dress with a white collar and a velvet choker. I wore high heels among the snowy sidewalks. I had put on black lipstick and red eyeshadow. My nails we're painted black and red. I was on my way to class when the grinning Rick rolled off the wall of the building next to me and followed me.

"I can't skip this class today Rick!"

"This can wait until after class but I really want to show you something you'll love! You me and Morty are going to go to-"

"Back off, Prick." Drake was catching up and Rick went rigid. They were like two stones and I felt my stomach drop as I remembered this dream from when I was in grade school. It all made sense.

"Guys, stop it!"

"Yeah Drake, why are you so protective of this girl you were dared to date?"

I felt tears prick my eyes. His eyes shone the truth and Rick looked hurt to deliver it to me.

"What?"

Drake's face proved Rick was right.

He tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Look, I was dared but...then I met you and looked into your eyes. I saw your soul. You are so beautiful and I don't think I'll ever know someone as amazing as you are."

I still couldn't believe it. I shook my head. Then I turned and walked away. I went to class robotically and ignored the looks they both gave me. But somehow this glimmer of hope erupted in my heart. It's name was Rick and he was in my veins. The universe made it easy for me.

Ooo

"Was that what you were going to show me?"

"No. I promise you I was taking you to a theme park in space."

I laughed. We were sitting on top of a coffee billboard watching the sunset. The pastel blue and pink with orange and yellows mashed together so calmly eased my soul.

It was beautiful yet sad with the cold.

Then his eyes were soft.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I tried but he tried to keep me from doing it."

I sighed.

"I can't believe I almost kissed a fuckboy."

We laughed together and sighed. I looked over his dark jeans and shirt and how it hung on his body. He caught me looking and I looked away quickly.

"So are we going to that theme park now?

"Maybe. Maybe." I saw Rick's eyes burrow into me out of the corners of my eyes. I felt fidgety but exonerated. I could resist anymore.

And the walls broke between us and as an turned to him again his lips had fallen on mine and we kissed for the first time. Our hands held into each other and the kisses deepened. When we pulled away blushing furiously he laughed quietly.

"This reminds me of a book I read a while ago. A romance."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. A girl named Auden or something and her boyfriend TJ go off to Germany and get hitched. It's all happy until the vampires attacked."

I shook me head.

"Vampires? Never pegged you for one of those!"

"I don't think either of us pegged a lot of things."

He put his hand on mine and we looked at the sky and kissed as the twilight swept across the black blue.

"Now let's get revenge" he said with an evil smirk.

He shot a portal and we were off.

We stopped by the planet Moffiant and got some Pistle Pops. They were space bugs that are like an STD but they don't spread the way those spread for humans so this was harmless but hilarious. We managed to crash a party just in time. Drake was doing fine without me, making out drunk with a girl. He caught my eye and I pulled out the bag of the PPs. "

"No hard feelings!" I said with a smile and Rick grabbed me around the waist and we laughed as we left.

 **to be continue...there will be a Christmas episode and maybe a epilogue**


	10. Chapter 10, Christmas episode

**thank you to all my respectful reviewers for your nice words. I got super sad this was ending then remembered I have book 2 to write and this can go on for a few maybe like 3 or 4 kind of like seasons lol anyway I'm going to finish my other fanfics (going to delete my Chrono trigger one and re do it all over I don't want to finish my twilight one because I don't want to anymore because I wrote that a long time a go/. Im Thinking about making an 8tracks for this story.**

I had done all my exams and it was starting to get really cold out. December was so pretty the winter was my favorite. It's like a cold, frozen kingdom where nobody goes out and I can be alone in my favorite places. No kids and no soccer mom's. A cozy coffee shop was empty except for the employees taking care of the things in a back room. I was looking at Tumblr and drinking a cinnamon pie coffee by the door. I looked up again and I was sitting in Rick's ship.

"What in the hell?"

I looked over at the smiling Rick.

"You really need to ask me first. I really like you and I just want you to let me know you understand consent."

He stopped smiling and looked serious.

"Of course I do. I don't know how I feel about others but I'm 100% sure I respect you. I'm sorry. I'll ask."

I smiled and he smiled.

"Well I'm here now where to?"

"Somewhere special!" Then we were off. We kept glancing at each other and he put his hand on mine. I kissed his cheek a few times. He put the car in auto pilot and turned to me and kissed me in the lips. I pulled him closer and kissed him harder. He moved his arms around my back and I say in lap. My hands went in his hair and he was hard. I blushed hard and realized I didn't want to do this this way. I pulled back. I bit my lip and looked outside at stars.

"Sorry."

I moved back in my seat and blushed more.

Rick pursed his lips and his face was getting red.

We stopped at an Earth like planet that had amazing nachos.

We got some and sat in the ship eating.

I don't know what they do here but it's right!

I noticed a small group of people walking at us and burrowed my brow. Rick looks flustered and he nervously opened the window. I bit the inside of my lip. Damnit. Damnit. I recognized them and hated them instantly. Trinity. My skin felt like it was bubbling from the heat.

The three people she chose to be we're three cat girls. Wearing nothing. Classy. Of course they would try and know Rick in some way.

"Hi Rick. Hi stranger!"

I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"Not very nice is she?" The main cat girl that was Sandy blonde all over.

I waited for them to fuck off.

"That was uh Trinity..."

"I know them."

He rubbed his hair.

"Let's go."

We flew to a giant snowy planet and into a cave. I gasped at the glittering colors loving the walls. We flew through a giant city of Christmas time looking things.

"Here's the North Pole of space." We got out and we got a customary hot cocoa. Rick sipped his and kissed my cheek before we ran off into the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11, new years

**i don't like Christmas either so I didn't do much I also couldn't think of anything for that chapter sorry but there will be more for this chapter j promise lol btw I'm on my phone again in case you see weird things btw if it ever comes up I live in a legal state**

I was hanging out with Kira and we were watching Sleepless in Seattle in my dorm and making fun of it. We had popcorn and candy and sodas. It was a girls night. The first one we had since exams. We were in my room wearing our matching skeleton PJs. She got a text from Dylan and I looked over and it was all in Japanese.

"Weeaboo!" I said funnily.

She blushed at her phone.

"Dylan is teaching me Japanese. He wants to go there for school and said I should go to."

"You should go! You love Japan."

"Yeah I might. Haha."

I smiled at her and we kept watching the movie.

Later that night I woke to Rick at my window knocking. He pointed at his portal gun and I smiled and. Odded. I left my sister a note and put on a black corset dress with black boots and my hair was dyed half red and half black. I put on makeup and Rick compliments me. He helps me into the ship and we headed for the stars above. We landed at the high tech, hidden space station where different races from different planets chose to watch earth before they spoke to us if they ever decided to. They thought it was funny that people think they are Niburu. They celebrated the same way we did. They did like some things. We arrived and people stared. Some talked to Rick like they knew him and knowing him they probably did. It was a few hours before time for their version of The Ball to drop. They all voted on a ball of each planet represented in it.

Rick and I brought some booze and started drinking. We got into this weird rave area and we danced and moved around the place where there was a different party every where. They knew how to party. Some bands were allowed on but sworn to secrecy was Marilyn Manson. We got to party with him and he had snuck weed onto the ship. But weed is legal because nobody cared in space.

(OMG I was writing and the original part of this chapter wasn't there when I looked? Lol I think I thought I was typing but it was my imagination AN over)

We partied down the spiraling stairs and hallways and rooms and I felt a hand on my ass. I leaned in happy and then turned to see it was really Rihk at all. But a sleezy looking Jupiter man. They look like people but odd textured and weird half there. There was suddenly three more of them.

"Hey sexy girl." I slapped away his hands hard.

"I want to dance with the most fuckable one here!"

"Why don't we party somewhere private?"

"Your pretty come with us we can show you a real good time!" Their arms grabbed at me and I started fighting back yelling for them to back off.

I knocked the first guy really hard in the nose but I couldn't deal with three more. Just then a blue gray rushed in and started kicking two of them in the junk. I turned with a grin and deck the other guy. We kicked the shit out of then and Rick grasped my hand and we bolted away to a random room down the hallways. It was a dark bedroom with nobody in it. The room was black and had a big black canapoy bed.

He lit the room

"I'm sorry about those guys, baby girl, I just...those were notorious space sex traffickers. Evil scum lived everywhere.

You're still shivering..." His face softened and he came closer to me. His hands touched my face and he looked into my eyes. My heart swelled and my love mixed with something else. I leaned forward and he met my kiss. We pulled closer to one another as if we couldn't stand not touching. I wanted him so badly, I would have done anything. I pulled him to me and I rolled on top, straddling his pelvis. He was hard and I bit my lip, feeling it against me.

It felt good when I moved against it and I could tell he liked it too. His eyes rolled back as they shut gently. I smirked and fumbled to get his pants open. I pulled out the full thing and shyly licked licked the tip. I knew instantly that was the right thing to do as he shuddered.

"I'm new to this..."

"That's ok. I believe in you."

I smiled as he gave me a smile and captured me again with his stark, piercing eyes. I licked a few more times and he bit in his finger. I took the head into my mouth and tried my best to lick and tease it. His fingers ran through my hair and pulled slightly. He looked at me and I nodded.

He pulled a bit more and I moaned. I took it all in my mouth and he groaned and grumbled curses as he gasped. Kept going and used my hands.

"I'm gonna cum!" He warned. I let it flow into my mouth as he released and I waited until he was done until I sat back and swallowed. Then he reached down my back and kissed my neck.

"My turn to help you out." I giggled evily. He pushed me back on the bed and reached down to my breasts. He pulled my dress off easily and played with my nipples, rubbing them. I let out a soft moan and his kisses went down to my breasts that he then his fingers touched me. I couldn't stop myself from the groaning that escaped me as his fingers worked magic inside of me.

He worked deep inside me AND I melted into his form. He kissed me deeply and I began to twist in delight as an orgasm burst through in a series of unrestrained moans.

He smiled at me and we wiped off before cuddling on the bed as I remembered how he and I best the shit out if those guys. We make a great team.

We heard a count down and didn't even try to stumble out.

"They say whatever you're doing at the start of the new year is what you will be doing the rest of the year." Rick said and I gazed into his eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

5

He was inside of me and I kissed him

4

My pain burnt away as my virginity melted

3

He pulls me close to his chest.

2

"You're precious to me."

1

"I love you."

I love him too.


	12. Chapter 12

Was about to text Morty and ask how his test at school went when Rick came in to my room through his portal. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready for our night out?" Rick held up the gun. He promised an Earth date for once.

We were going to a cool club called The Riot in the city. He wore a black button up with gray pants and some light eyeliner. He had studded bracelets on.

I had on a stripped tee-shirt and Jean shorts with mesh leggings and black studded boots. I had dyed black and rolled it into a bun with skull pins holding it all together. I wore Brand New and taking back sunday and other band bracelets on my arms before we went out. My makeup was a striking goth look tonight. But with blood red lips. He kissed me before we went. We slipped through the window streets of our city and across sidewalks to get to the long line at The Riot. Rick and I snuck around back and teleported through a door. We were in a employee room! Shit! We heard the door room jiggle and Rick threw himself over me against the wall and pushed his mouth in mine. His hands traveled along my back and I hungrily pulled him in. We heard an employee come in and gasp.

"Get out of here!" Rick looked back and did you hest drunk voice.

"Oops! Sorry!" And we stumbled out and laughed when we got to the bar. We got all kinds of drinks and took shots. After a while Rick grabbed me by the waist and we danced out on the floor and it felt like magic. They played Nirvana and 21 pilots. I felt like he was melted into me the whole time, it was fun. We flirtily touched each other and I grabbed behind his back to reach for his butt drunkenly. He kissed me and j slipped my hand in his pocket. I hit something and it fell on the floor and Rick looked super scared for a second.

He looked down in time for a cube thing to glow hot red and pulse with twisting energy from it's core. Next thing I knew I was looking at myself! Am I dead?!

"No!" I scream Ed from my body.

Then I looked down and I was wearing men's clothes...on a man's body? What the fuck?!

"Rick!"

I saw it on his lips. I didn't have to hear him say it as Imahine Dragons pumped through the speakers of the frantic, writhing in dance of the crowd around us as smoke curled through purple and green lights that flashed across the flickering lights around to the dj booth where a man with a red mohawk and red and black clothes tended it. The music fumbled through this spacious and grungy room as he formed the words on my blood red lips.

"Body swap!"

Oh no!

 _oh nooo_ **this was the last chapter of this! You'll have to find out by reading more what happens! This story will go on hiatus while I finish a different story I started a log time ago. We will start up again with book/season 2 soon I hope lol. Thanks to all my readers and good commenters; I love writing this and I hope I get to come back to this world again soon. Maybe look at my story if you like Crono trigger ok see you guys soon I hope?!**


End file.
